The Path to the Pokémon League/(Transcript)
(Beginning of episode) *Narrator: With two Pokemon badges pinned to their jackets, our heroes, Ash and Liam, march boldly along the path to, uh. The path to... *Ash: Where are we going? *Misty: How many times do me or Ben have to tell you? Vermilion City. It's got a luxury cruise ship, and I'm dying to see it. *Ben: Man, you just mentioning that cruise ship brings back memories of my PDU graduation party with my fellow cadets. Best party I've had ever since my high school graduation party. *Pina: Arrowwr ("Wow.") *Azusa: Pina said wow when you mentioned that. *Ash: Nice memory, Ben. But we won't have time for sightseeing. *Silica: What makes you say that? *Ash: Me and Liam have to get more badges. *Brock: I've hears that there's a really great gym in Vermilion. *Ash: A gym? *Liam: A gym? *Ben: Yes, a gym. And it's gym leader is one I hold in high regard due to his time before his days as a gym leader, but you'll have to wait and see. *Ash: Alright! I'm gonna win my third badge! *Liam: Same here! *Ben: Well, I got my third badge from Vermilion, so it makes sense to go there next. *Ash: Let's go! *Misty: Don't get your hopes up! There are a lot of tough trainers around here! *Ben: Misty has a point! *Ash: Ah, bring em on! I bet none of them has even one Pokemon badge! *Ben: All the same, be careful and wait for us! *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Path to the Pokemon League! *(The scene transitions to a battle that's in its final moments between Ash and another trainer, with Liam as the referee.) *Ash: Pidgeotto, finish it! *(The final attack lands, and the Ratata fighting Pidgeotto is knocked out.) *Liam: Rattata is unable to battle! Pidgeotto wins! Ash is the victor! *???: Oh! Rattata! *Ash: And I win! That's number ten! *Ben: Another impressive victory, Ash. 10 victories so far. You remind me of myself, just 10 more and you'll be at the same number of victories I got when battling trainers outside the Pokemon gyms. *???: You're a really great Pokemon trainer. *Ash: Well, I guess I was pretty go there. I mean, I don't mean to brag but I do have the best coach ever and these. (shows his badges) *???: Wow! You got badges! *Ash: Yep, that's them. *???: You got two! *Misty: I think giving him those badges was a mistake. *Brock: Uh huh. *Pikachu: Pika. Pika. *Ben: Come on, you guys. He won those in battle, be proud that you're helping him become a Pokemon master. But I will admit, he is being a bit of a show off with them. And I kinda went through the same thing when I won my third or fourth badge. *???: I bet you could even beat A.J.! *Ash: A.J.? *Ben: Never heard of him. Is he around here? *???: Yeah! He lives over there! A.J. trains savage Pokemon, he owns his own gym. He's never lost a single match. *Ben: This guys has a gym all the way out here and he seems to be unbeatable? I've never met a trainer who claims to be unbeatable. *Liam: Yeah. Besides, there's no mention of his gym on my map. *Ash: He's unbeatable? Well, he was, until now. He hasn't come up against somebody like me. *Misty: He's getting a big head. *Brock: Yeah, but his brain is still the same size. *Pikachu: Pika. Pika. *Ben: Say what you want about Ash, say that he has an ego all you want, but I still am his coach and I have to support him. It's my duty. *Liam: I've heard he has had 98 consecutive wins. *Ben: 98? How do you know how many wins he had? *Liam: I battled him before and lost. *Ben: Before or after he set up this gym? *Liam: After. *Ash: Look at that! This gym isn't officially licensed by the Pokemon League! *Ben: At least he's letting it be known. But kinda suspicious that one would open a Pokemon gym and not first consult with the Pokemon League. *Yuuki: Did you battle him before? *Ben: Way back when, when he was starting out, but we ended up losing, not even my Charmander was able to defeat it. *Lisbeth: What? You too, Ben? *Ben: Yeah. Handed me my first loss outside of Pokemon gym battles. I think he marked it his twentieth win or something, or perhaps it was another A.J. because I can't remember. I HAVE been out of Kanto for years after I won the Pokemon League in this region, and I WAS training for the PDU afterwards. *Ash: Undefeated. Big deal! I can beat him! *Misty: 98 wins in a row. *Kirito: He has raised his Pokemon well. *Misty: Ash, you may have won ten battles, but he's won almost ten times more matches than you have. *Ash: I go for quality, not quantity! *Ben: Good way of thinking. *???: Are you my next victim? *(Charmeleon was growling for some reason when he saw AJ) *Liam: Charmeleon? *Asuna: Maybe Charmeleon knows how you feel, the feeling of his battle and losing frustrates him. *Liam: Is that what you mean, Charmeleon? *Charmeleon: Charmeleon Charmeleon! ("You better believe it!") *Leafa: Maybe Charmeleon hates losing just like Kirito does. *Charmeleon: Charmeleon? ("You think?") *Ash: You must be the wild Pokemon trainer. *???: Humph! That's my job. But beatin' chumps like you is my hobby. Glad to see you again, Liam, Ben. You're the only ones who've proved to be trainers that are at my level. *Liam: A.J. *Ben: Well, seeing you really jogs my memory. Didn't you say that beating me marked your twentieth victory? *A.J.: Correct. You two back for another beating? Or is it one of your friends? *(A.J. noticed Charmeleon) *Charmeleon: Char Charmeleon ("Long time no see") *Azusa: Charmeleon says "Long time no see". *A.J.: So, you're little spitfire evolved, huh? *Ben: She's kinda got a special talent for translating Pokemon. But it's not me or Liam. Liam is one of my students, as is the one who wishes to challenge you. (points to Ash) This is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. As for Charmeleon, he ain't no spitfire anymore. *A.J.: Right. Ready to lose? *Ash: Wow! *Misty: Now THIS is not too shabby at all. *Ben: I'll say this, you're doing this whole thing in style, A.J. *Azusa: I'll be the referee, if you don't mind. *Ben: Sounds good to me. *(Soon, a Butterfree flies in and picks up AJ's backpack and takes it into the tent.) *Ash: What's in the backpack? *A.J.: The wild Pokemon that I just caught. There's a whole bunch more in the tent, and then some. *Ash: Hey! Can I see them after the match? *A.J. If you want. So, which Pokemon are you gonna choose for my ninety-ninth win? *Ash: Ninety-ninth? (growls and steps onto the battlefield) *Ben: Alright, Ash. You ready? *Ash: Ready! *Azusa: Each side will use one Pokemon, and the match will be over when either side's Pokemon is unable to battle. Trainers, ready? *Ash: I'm afraid you're gonna have to change your sign after this match. You'll be formerly undefeated. *A.J. You may think that you're hot stuff, kid. But you're not playing in the Pokemon Little League anymore! (cracks his whip) *Ash: (jumps in surprise) *Ben: Watch it with that whip, A.J.! *A.J.: That's what you told me when we fought. After I win one-hundred matches, I'll start competing for badges! *Brock: That means he's only two wins away. *Misty: And he'll be extra psyched to win! *Ben: Mind yourself, Ash! He's called "the savage Pokemon trainer" for a reason. *Ash: Ninety-eight wins and you still don't have a badge? That's tough luck, A.J. I have ten wins and I've won two Pokemon badges. *Ben: Ash, don't let your guard down, even before the match starts! *A.J.: Did you buy those badges or steal em? Either that or you competed in some loser gyms. Where were they? Failure City or Wimpsville? *Ben: Oh no you didn't! Bare in mind, we have two gym leaders and a Pokemon league champion, that being those two (points to Brock and Misty) and me, respectively. *Misty: What do you mean "loser gym"? *Brock: Hey, Ash! Pulverize this guy! *Ben: And how! The reputation of the Pewter City and Cerulean City gyms are at stake now! *Ash: (laughs nervously) *A.J. Let's get started then! Sandshrew, go! *(The Pokeball opens and Sandshrew materializes from it.) *Ben: (in thought) You haven't changes a bit, A.J. *Liam: A Sandshrew! *(Liam pulls out Dexter) *Liam's Pokedex (Dexter): Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. It burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water and only emerges to hunt for food. When it gets cold at night, its hide is said to become coated with a fine dew. *Ben: That's why you can often find them in a desert. *Liam: Well, Nodoka has a Sandshrew. *Nodoka: He's right. *Ash: A Sandshrew, huh? This should be interesting. *Brock: Let's be careful now, Ash. *Misty: Remember, Sandshrew's a ground type, so Pikachu's electricity is no good against it. *Ben: Correct, just like when you battled Brock. *Ash: I know exactly what I'm doing! I only need Ben's help. Pidgeotto, I choose you! *Silica: At least Ash is using his head for once. Since Pidgeotto is a Flying type, Ground type moves have no effect on it at all. Plus, Pidgeotto is an evolved Pokemon unlike Sandshrew. *Pina: Awwrrorr ("She has a point. Ben.") *Azusa: Pina says Silica has a point, Ben. *Ben: Of course. But all the same, Ash needs to be careful. *Azusa: Let the battle begin! *A.J.: Sandshrew, go! *Ash: Pidgeotto, dive at it! *Brock: Ash is lucky. Like Silica said, the flying Pokemon should have the advantage here. *(A.J. cracks his whip and Sandshrew rolls up into a ball like an armadillo) *Ash: Too bad Sandshrew can't fly. *Ben: Yeah, but look at it leap! *(The leaping, rolled up Sandshrew hits Pidgeotto and knocks it down and out.) *Ash: Pidgeotto! *A.J. Finish it. *Ash: Uh oh! Pidgeotto, return! *(Pidgeotto was recalled knowing it was unable to continue battling) * Ben: Wise move Ash. *Ash: Butterfree, I choose you! *(Butterfree materializes from its Pokeball.) *Ash: You can do it! Flying vs ground should be no problem! *A.J.: That's what you think, kid! Now watch and weep! *Ash: Go, Stun Spore! *(A.J. cracks his whip and Sandshrew Digs under the battlefield) *Brock: That Sandshrew is pretty well trained. *Misty: He controls it with the crack of his whip, like a lion tamer. *Yui: It's a little frightening. *Ben: (in thought) You're telling me. *(A.J. cracks his whip again and Sandshrew bursts up from the ground behind Butterfree and pins it down by its wings.) *Ash: Butterfree! *A.J.: Heh! It's not so free anymore! *(Azusa raised her hand and made the call) *Azusa: Butterfree is unable to battle, Sandshrew wins. *Lisbeth: (disappointed) Poor Butterfree lost... *(Ash grabs Pikachu's tail and starts pulling it to get him to enter the battle.) *Pikachu: Chu! *Ash: Come on, Pikachu, you've gotta help your friend! *Ben: Ash, I wouldn't do that if I were you! *Pikachu: Pikachu! *Ben: Everyone, hit the dirt! This is not gonna be pleasant! *(Due to Ash pulling his tail, and his unwillingness to enter the battle, Pikachu zaps Ash.) *(Ash falls to the ground and groans in pain) *Ben: You alright, Ash? *Misty: Nice work. *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket watches from the trees) *Jessie: That Sandshrew is very tempting. *James: We should grab it. *Meowth: Hm. Looks fat. You two gotta carry it. *Jessie: The outfit that trainer is wearing is positively hideous! *James: That shirt looks like its from a century or two ago. He'd fit right in perfectly at a museum. *Meowth: At least he doesn't look like he's trick-or-treating like you do. *(James bonks Meowth on the head and sends him crashing to the ground) *Meowth: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOWTH! *(Azusa saw that Pikachu shocking Ash and refusing to battle Sandshrew, Azusa decided to make the call, and raised her hand) *Azusa: By default, Pikachu is declared unable to battle, Sandshrew wins, which means the victory goes to A.J. *A.J.: And that makes victory number ninety-nine! *Ash: It's not fair, I'm the one with the badges. How about 2 out of 3? *A.J.: Stop whining, kid. Nobody wants to compete against a crybaby. *Ash: Hey, there's something fishy here! I didn't have any problems winning until I battled in your ring! How do I know this whole match wasn't rigged? That's it! You cheated! How else could Sandshrew beat Butterfree? Flying Pokemon always have the advantage over ground Pokemon. *A.J.: Chill out. *Ben: I'm with A.J. on this one. You have to accept the fact that you lost in a one vs all situation. *Liam: I'm siding with A.J. on this one, sorry Ash. *Ash: Traitor... *Evangeline: (to Ash) You're pathetic, just like a loser should be. *Ben: Mind to say that again? He's MY student. So you mess with him, you mess with me. And do you really want to mess with a PDU agent and multi-time Pokemon League champion? Cause trust me, it never ends well. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Sandshrew! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts Category:Liam's Adventures Series